


Dreams Do Cum True

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Sex, Sleepovers, Sleepy Sex, Snowed In, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always say, "Dreams do come true.", well, for Jim, there's more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Cum True

It was January. The snow was falling lightly. The customers like going to the bar every day during the winter because they had heaters around the place.

Jim dosen't like winter. At work, he had to deal with homeless people who either begging for money or sleeping. Due to him talking too fast, those homeless either take his money away or make threats. He reget it a few weeks back when he was shot in the leg. His friend, Ricky, had to step in and give the money to stop it from turning into a deadly shooting.

Anyway, he was working on a crossword puzzle while drinking a beer. This winter was not going well. His birthday was three weeks away and counting for a good gift. He also addicited to gambling and spents almost every of his money a day. Suddenly, he was worrying that he will end up homeless too. The worker, Will, was serving drinks when he called him.

"What? I'm not making you get drunk. Once, when you was drunk, you got violent and let three people go to the ER."

"What should I do?"

"I want you to do something so secret. My friend, Cindy is inviting Alyssa over to her house so they could have a sleepover." Will said.

"Good. I'll accept that."

He got up, finish his drink and walk out the door.

"Hey! You got to pay!"

"Sorry." He yelled, as he dropped a twenty dollar bill, plus 79 cents as a tip.

"You don't really have to do that, Jim! People can get that real easy."

"Then pick it up now!"

**7:47 PM**

Jim looked at the clock. It's time. He got up, grabbed his overnight bag (he had filled it up) and put on his winter clothes: a coat, ear muffs, mittens and a scarf. Then he left the house as soon as he locked his door.

He arrived at Cindy's house. He walked over at the window and looked.

The two are having fun! They pigged out on pizza, double-chocolate cupcakes, M&M's, chocolate cake, and ice-cream sundaes, and then washed it all down with soda. Soon they were giggling hysterically and bouncing off the walls from a major sugar buzz. They are also painting their nails funky colors and playing Truth or Dare.

"This is a very fun start for a new year! If only we need something to make this sleepover more exciting!" Cindy said.

"Like guys?"

"Yeah. We need a guy. We need male company and probably want to have sex with him. I just have a fantasy dream a week ago and it was wonderful."

"Winter makes me think of sex...Days when it's snowing, I sit on the couch naked and watch adult stuff, while rubbing myself. On date nights when the power goes out, I'll always pull their pants down and starts to suck on their cock. Being a reporter is gets hard in the winter due to the cold air around." Alyssa said.

"Don't worry. You just give me a idea. If someone comes into my house, let's do that." She told her, then giggles along with her.

Back at outside, it started to snow pretty hard. He soon starts to freeze after that. He need to get inside immediately, and he means now.

"Come on, let's go to my bedroom."

They finish their sundae and soda up and put the rest of the food into the fridge. They walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Cindy opened the window up and starts to undress.

"Take your clothes off. We need to get him good and horny."

Soon, the last remaining of clothes was dropped. The cold air made the nipples hard and made them wet. She closed the window and they got into the covers and looked at each other.

The heat from the electric blanket was too warm for them to sleep. So they started to kiss each other and she moaned through the kiss before they stopped. Alyssa turned and kneeled on Cindy's face. She then leaned down and pulled on the hood of Cindy's clitoris. She brought her mouth to it and began to suck it. Cindy writhed under Alyssa as she dove her tongue deep inside Alyssa and moved her upper lip over her clit. Alyssa let out a small moan and tried to concentrate on Cindy. They are fucking each other in a 69 position. Their long pale legs at each side of their heads, face buried in each other's cunt.

Back at outside, the snow had turned into freezing rain. Jim got out of the snow (it buried him) and walked to the door. He looked at the power lines, which was covered by the rain. When he walked into the house, he sat at the fireplace. One of the tree branches had snapped after five minutes and hit the power lines. It snowing again after that.

Jim suddenly noticed the power is out when he walked away from the fire. He has a fear of the dark. Scared, he went back to the fireplace. Unfortunately, the fire lasted for ten minutes before the cold wind put it out. He got up the stairs and walked around.

The two moaned in pleasure as they came. It took them a while to orgasmed. When they finished and recovered, they heard footsteps.

"Ssh. Here he comes." Cindy said.

"Okay."

They got out of the bed and hid under the bed. The door was opened and he walked in the room.

"Hello?

He closed the door, dropped his bag and locked it. He decided to stay here for the night. Cindy and Alyssa giggled as they got up and walked to him. Cindy slowly pulled his pants down and she brought the soft member to her mouth and began caressing it with her tongue. The blood quickly rushed into his member, getting bigger as it did.

Cindy looked up at him with her pink lips around his cock. She pulled back a trail of saliva as she pulled away from the member, and came back bringing down the end of his cock into her throated. She touched herself frantically as she blew him. Alyssa grabbed one of his balls and sucks on it.

"Oh my god..." He moaned. Who was doing this? He grabbed a match and lit it up. Then he lit the candle up. He was shocked when he looked down.

She stopped and looked at him. "Oh. Hi Jim. We were-"

"Relax. I just saw you too. Now suck on me..." 

She nodded and continued to suck. After a few minutes, he pulled her out.

"How about we'll take this to the couch..."

They got up and walked to the couch. Then he sat down and she resume sucking. Soon, the two of them double teamed his cock, licking it up and down. After a few minutes, he couldn't hold it and released inside of her mouth. He had to pull out so Alyssa could get some too. 

"You want him first?"

"Sure. It would be nice."

Cindy brought them into a another passionate kiss. The kiss continued for several moments before Cindy pulled back, a visible string of salvia hanging between their mouths. Alyssa got on the couch, laying down, and spreading her legs. Jim couldn't resist. He stand up, jerk his cock until it's hard and entered inside of her. She moaned in pleasure as he moved in and out. Cindy got on the couch and Alyssa teased her pussy; she wanted to take her turn. She licked at her cilt faster each time he went up and down. 

"I'm going to-"

"Release inside of me."

He stopped, and shook before coming. He let out a moan as he did. Cindy was about to come too and she came, shaken. She was shaking because Alyssa was going to cum. He rubbed her pussy as she orgasmed. After coming, she spread her pussy open.

"Ugh..."

"Please fuck me next. I need one too." Cindy said.

"Alright, yo." Before Jim can do that, she had to completely recover and when she done, he enter inside her and start thrusting. She decided to give her in return. Again, Alyssa started to moan and then she brought her hands to her own breasts and began squeezing them to bring her self even more pleasure. Delighted at the reaction it earned, Cindy began to lick at her clit faster, flicking her tongue over its head again and again.

Alyssa arched her back in delight and began pinching her own nipples. She hooked her legs over Cindy's shoulder and brought her closer to her hot, moist cunt. Cindy had no plans on escaping though, as she took the erect clit into her mouth and sucked gently.

It wasn't long after that Alyssa came with a deep moan. Cindy pulled back and watched her juices flood out, unsure of what to do next. She decided to do what she had done before he got to the room. She scooped some of the cum up on her finger and taste it. Then, she bent down again and drank all of it. After a few minutes, Alyssa was dry. Cindy watched as she slowly recover from her orgasm. Her eyes were still closed, and her hands were still on her breasts, giving them light squeezes on instinct. Finally, she opened her eyes.

After all of that, Jim couldn't hold it much longer and so does Cindy. Both of them came at the same time.

After they had finished, they sat down.

"Do you like that ladies?"

"Yes. Although you didn't went into this hole..." Cindy said as she slid a finger inside of Alyssa's asshole. She gasped and smirked in surprise.

"Well...you're ready for round two?"

"Yeah."

They looked out at the window. It had stopped snowing. 

"Girls...well. I wanted a dream and now it finally come true!" He said.

"Then let's do this until we get tired."

"Maybe we can do that in the morning. I'm tired..." Alyssa said, as she got on the bed.

The two nodded and got in bed. He got an idea. He closed his eyes, grabbed Alyssa and entered her ass (he was hard the moment he entered.)

"...More..please..." She moaned as she reached her hand down to her cilt and start rubbing it. He soon started to go slow, feeling the tightness, before he started thrusting.

"Best sleepover ever. I'm getting sleepy." Cindy said, before she fell asleep. Soon she asleep and rubbing herself.

It was two hours before they were asleep completely, tired from the day....

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Do you noticed him having a fear of darkness? You can obtain a file in the second scenario in File #2 as him. I can't tell you because of mild spoilers. ;)


End file.
